Sesame Street PVC figures (Applause)
Applause produced many Sesame Street PVC figures, pencil toppers, straw toppers and bendable figures during the 1990s. The Applause series included several characters that are not commonly sold as PVC figures, such as Mr. Snuffleupagus, Alice Snuffleupagus, Rosita, Barkley and the Twiddlebugs. Beach Image:Applause-bertbeach.jpg|Bert with a surfboard Image:ApplauseBigBirdLifeguard.jpg|Big Bird as a lifeguard Image:Applause-beachcookie.jpg|Cookie Monster with shells Image:Applause-beachsurfelmo.jpg|Elmo on water skis Image:ApplauseErnieInnertube.jpg|Ernie in an inner-tube Image:ApplauseErnieSwimsuit.jpg|Ernie in a swimsuit File:Applause1993SummerFunErnie.jpg|Ernie with sunglasses and a starfish Image:ApplauseRositaBall.jpg|Rosita with a beachball Image:ApplauseSnuffyBallTowel.jpg|Mr. Snuffleupagus with a towel and a beachball Bedtime Image:ApplauseBertBedtimeClock.jpg|Bert ready for bed with a clock Image:ApplauseBigBirdNestBedtime.jpg|Big Bird in his nest at bedtime Image:ApplauseCookieMonsterBookSlippers.jpg|Cookie Monster with book and slippers Image:ApplauseElmoBathrobe.jpg|Elmo in his bathrobe Image:ApplauseErnieBedtime.jpg|Ernie at bedtime Image:ApplauseSnuffyBedtime.jpg|Mr. Snuffleupagus at bedtime Bendables Image:ApplauseBertBendy.jpg|Bert Image:ApplauseBigBirdBendy.jpg|Big Bird Image:ApplauseCookieHandsUp.jpg|Cookie Monster Image:Applause1996CountBendy.jpg|The Count Image:ApplauseElmoBendable.jpg|Elmo Image:ApplauseErnieBendy.jpg|Ernie Image:ApplauseGroverBendable.jpg|Grover Camp Sesame Image:ApplauseBigBirdFirewood.jpg|Big Bird with firewood Image:ApplauseCookieHiker.jpg|Cookie Monster hiking Image:ApplauseOscarSkunk.jpg|Oscar with a skunk Image:ApplauseSnuffyTelescope.jpg|Mr. Snuffleupagus with a telescope and a bird County Fair Image:Applausefairbigbird.jpg|Big Bird with blue ribbon apples Image:Applausefairbert.jpg|Bert with a chicken and egg Image:Applausefaircookie.jpg|Cookie Monster eating pies Image:Applausefairelmo.jpg|Elmo with a lamb Image:Applausefairernie.jpg|Ernie with a pig Image:Applausefairgrover.jpg|Grover with a pumpkin Holidays Christmas Image:ApplauseBabyAliceCandyCane.jpg|Alice Snuffleupagus with a wreath and a candy cane Image:ApplauseBigBirdNestSled.jpg|Big Bird wearing a santa hat, in his nest on sleigh runners Image:ApplauseBigBirdBedtimeSnack.jpg|Big Bird waiting for Santa with milk, cookies, and Radar Image:ApplauseCookieSanta.jpg|Cookie Monster as Santa Image:ApplauseErnieXmasGift.jpg|Ernie with a Christmas gift Image:ErniePVCXmasTree.jpg|Ernie with a Christmas tree Image:ApplauseSnuffyHatScarf.jpg|Mr. Snuffleupagus with a scarf and hat Image:ApplauseSnuffySled.jpg|Mr. Snuffleupagus on a sled with a bell Easter Image:ApplauseBigBirdEaster.jpg|Big Bird looks at Easter eggs in his nest. Image:ApplauseErnieEasterEgg.jpg|Ernie painting an Easter Egg Image:ApplauseSnuffyEasterEggs.jpg|Mr. Snuffleupagus with Easter eggs Halloween Image:ApplauseCookieTrickorTreat.jpg|Cookie Monster Trick or Treat Image:ApplauseCountJackolantern.jpg|The Count with a Jack-o-lantern Image:ApplauseErnieTrickorTreat.jpg|Ernie Trick or Treat Numbers Original Numbers series File:Groverzero.jpg|Grover with large 0 Image:ApplauseElmo1Boat.jpg|Elmo with 1 boat Image:ApplauseErnie2Ducks.jpg|Ernie with 2 ducks Image:ApplauseCookieMonster3Cookies.jpg|Cookie Monster with 3 cookies on a plate Image:ApplauseBert4Balls.jpg|Bert with 4 balls Image:ApplauseHonker5Blocks.jpg|A honker with 5 blocks Image:ApplauseBigBird6.jpg|Big Bird with 6 apples Image:ApplauseSnuffy7Cabbages.jpg|Snuffy 7 cabbages Image:ApplauseCount8Bats.jpg|Count von Count with 8 bats Image:ApplauseOscar9Shoes.jpg|Oscar with 9 shoes Glittery Numbers Image:Noimage.png|Elmo with large glittery 1, playing drum Image:Noimage.png|Ernie with large glittery 2, playing saxophone Image:ApplauseCookie3Cymbals.jpg|Cookie with glittery 3, playing cymbals Image:ApplauseBert4Accordian.jpg|Bert with glittery 4, playing accordian Image:ApplauseGrover5Guitar.jpg|Grover with glittery 5, playing guitar Ring Numbers Image:ApplauseBert2.jpg|Bert with a Number 2 Image:ApplauseErnie3Ring.jpg|Ernie with a 3 Image:ApplauseElmoRing4PVC.jpg|Elmo with a 4 Image:ApplauseOscarRingFive.jpg|Oscar the Grouch with a 5 Image:ApplauseAlice6Ring.jpg|Alice holding a 6 Image:ApplauseGrover7Circle.jpg|Grover with a 7 Image:ApplauseSnuffyRing8.jpg|Snuffy with an 8 Image:ApplauseCount9Circle.jpg|Count von Count with a 9 Old West Image:ApplauseBertCowboy.jpg|Bert dressed as a cowboy with a lasso Image:ApplausePrairieDawnCowgirl.jpg|Betty Lou panning for gold Image:ApplauseBigBirdCowboy.jpg|Big Bird as the Sheriff Image:ApplauseCookieCowboyCook.jpg|Cookie Monster as the cook Image:ApplauseElmoCowboy.jpg|Elmo dressed as a cowboy Image:ApplauseErnieCowboy.jpg|Ernie dressed as a cowboy with a guitar Parade Image:Applauseparadebert.jpg|Bert with an accordion Image:Applauseparadebettylou.jpg|Betty Lou as a drum majorette Image:Applauseparadebigbird.jpg|Big Bird as a drum major Image:Applauseparadecookie.jpg|Cookie Monster with cookie cymbals Image:Applauseparadeelmo.jpg|Elmo with a bass drum Image:Applauseparadeernie.jpg|Ernie with a tuba People in Your Neighborhood Image:ApplauseBertCrossingGuard.jpg|Bert as a crossing guard Image:ApplauseBigBirdPainter.jpg|Big Bird as a painter Image:ApplauseCookieWaiter.jpg|Cookie Monster as a milkman Image:ApplauseErnieFireman.jpg|Ernie as a fireman Image:ApplauseGroverCarhop.jpg|Grover as a waiter File:ApplausePrairieDawnDoctor.jpg|Prairie Dawn as a doctor Twiddlebugs Image:ApplauseTwiddlebugBlueFlowerpot.jpg|A blue Twiddlebug with a flowerpot Image:TwiddlebugMagentaFlowerpot.jpg|A magenta Twiddlebug with a flowerpot Image:TwiddlebugGreenBanjo.jpg|A green Twiddlebug with a bottlecap banjo Image:TwiddlebugPurpleBanjo.jpg|A purple Twiddlebug with a bottlecap banjo Wheels Image:ApplauseAliceSkateboard.jpg|Alice on a skateboard Image:ApplauseBertSoapboxCar.jpg|Bert in a soapbox car Image:ApplauseBigBirdWagon.jpg|Big Bird in a wagon Image:ApplauseElmoScooter.jpg|Elmo on a scooter Image:ApplauseErnieBathtub.jpg|Ernie in a wheeled bathtub Image:ApplauseSnuffySkateboard.jpg|Mr. Snuffleupagus on a skateboard Assorted Image:ApplauseAliceButterfly.jpg|Alice Snuffleupagus with a butterfly Image:ApplauseBabyNatashaBooks.jpg|Baby Natasha climbing a stack of books Image:ApplauseBarkleyFrisbee.jpg|Barkley with a Frisbee Image:ApplauseBertBaseball.jpg|Bert with a baseball bat Image:ApplauseBertTelescopeBirds.jpg|Bert birdwatching with a telescope Image:ApplauseBertHolding3.jpg|Bert holding a Number 3 Image:Applause1992WesternBert.jpg|Bert in western wear Image:ApplauseBigBirdArmsOut.jpg|Big Bird with his arms out Image:Applause1992BigBirdBanjo.jpg|Big Bird with a banjo Image:ApplauseBigBirdPuppy.jpg|Big Bird with a puppy File:Applause2001BigBirdRaft.jpg|Big Bird on a raft Image:ApplauseBigBirdReading.jpg|Big Bird reading a book on Birds Image:Applause1993BigBirdTurtle.jpg|Big Bird holding a turtle Image:ApplauseBigBirdWave.jpg|Big Bird waving Image:ApplauseBigLittleBird.jpg|Big Bird and Little Bird Image:Applause1998BigLittleBirds.jpg|Big Bird and Little Bird Image:BigBird25thPVC.jpg|Big Bird on a red 25 for the 25th Anniversary Image:ApplauseCookieCake.jpg|Cookie Monster with a cake Image:ApplauseCookieMonsterCookieJar.jpg|Cookie Monster with a cookie jar Image:Applause1998CookieBakerCookies.jpg|Cookie Monster with a tray of cookies Image:ApplauseCookieSkateboard.jpg |Cookie Monster on a skateboard Image:ApplauseCookieMonsterWave2.jpg|Cookie Monster waving Image:ApplauseCookieMonsterWave.jpg|Cookie Monster waving Image:ApplauseCookiePirateBoatPVC.jpg|Cookie Monster as a pirate in a boat Image:ApplauseCountBallons.jpg|The Count with balloons File:Applause1998ElmoDinoInnertube.jpg|Elmo on a dinosaur float Image:ApplauseElmoRollerSkates.jpg|Elmo on rollerskates Image:ApplauseErnieStanding.jpg|Ernie standing Image:ApplauseErnieAppleBook.jpg|Ernie with an apple and a book Image:ApplauseErnieBaseball.jpg|Ernie playing baseball Image:ApplauseErnieFrisbee.jpg|Ernie with a frisbee Image:ApplauseErniePirateBoat.jpg|Ernie as a pirate in a boat Image:ApplauseErnieDuckieBucket.jpg|Ernie playing with Rubber Duckie Image:Applause1998GroverElmoJackinbox.jpg|Grover startled by Elmo's Jack-in-the-Box Image:ApplauseGroverFlowers.jpg|Grover with a bouquet of flowers Image:ApplauseSuperGrover.jpg|Grover as Super Grover Image:ApplauseOscarApple.jpg|Oscar the Grouch with an apple Image:ApplauseOscarPaperPlane.jpg|Oscar with a paper plane Image:ApplauseOscarSlimey.jpg|Oscar with Slimey Image:ApplauseOscarWave.jpg|Oscar with one hand up Image:ApplauseZoe.jpg|Zoe with a bracelet File:Applause1999ZoeButterfly.jpg|Zoe with a butterfly Category: Sesame Street PVC Figures Category:Halloween Misc. Merchandise Category:Applause